Please Save Me
by TemporaliNSaNiTY
Summary: *High School AU* Whenever Sanderson Mansnoozie, E. Aster Bunnymund, Toothiana Memori, and Nicholas St. North meet a mysterious loner by the name of Jack Frost, they are forced by their teacher to be his Guardians and look after the boy. But is there more to the new boy than they think? Some RainbowSnowcone thrown in there ;3 Rated T for mentions of blood.
1. Chapter 1: The New Boy

**This is my first AU!**

** I don't own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters!**

**~.OoO.~**

His coming into their classroom that morning was the only new thing.

Everything else was the same way it'd always been. The snow was coming down. Mr. Moon looking out the window then after a moment, sighing in frustration. The class laughing over gossip, drama, and jokes.

It had been that way for days and days.

And then, just before the lunch bell rang, he walked into the classroom. Stepped through that door as silent and soft as the snow.

The class got quiet and the boy reached into his blue hoodie pocket and pulled something out. "A note for you, Mr. Moon," the boy said. And the way his voice sounded, all new and soft in the room, made most of the kids laugh out loud. But Mr. Moon gave them a look and the class got quiet.

The new boy was extremely pale with pure white hair. He was skinny too. Tall and skinny with white, white hands hanging down below his jacket sleeves. A skinny neck showed above his collar. Brown corduroy pants hugged his legs tightly, ending just above the ankle. Leather straps wound around the end of his pants and ended at the calf. Not a pair of gloves in sight, just a beat-up dark blue backpack that looked like it had a million things in it hanging heavy from his shoulder.

Mr. Moon said, "Welcome to your twelfth-grade homeroom class, Mr. Frost," and the boy looked up at him and smiled, revealing snow white teeth that made a girl in the back of the room gasp happily.

The boy's bright blue eyes moved slowly around the classroom but his head stayed still. It was like he was seeing all of them, taking them in and figuring them out. Then his eyes landed on the Guardians, sitting in the very back of the classroom. The Guardians was just the nickname that everbody had given them. The group consisted of four teens; Sanderson Mansnoozie, E. Aster Bunnymund, Toothiana Memori, and Nicholas St. North.

Tooth was a strange girl; her hair was a bright green color, except for a yellow streak going across the middle that stood out strongly against the green. She was small, hyper, bubbly, and was obssessed with teeth; she wanted to be a dentist when she grew up. That was her life's goal. Every chance that she had, she stuck her fingers into to friends' mouths just to see if they were brushing and flossing. She had friendly amethyst eyes that could see a tooth a mile away. Her outfit was a black vest that was connected to a white button-up undershirt with a red line brimming the edge of the vest.

Aster was tan, tanner than most of the other kids that went to that school, and green-eyed. He talked with an Australian accent; he often heard kids in the hallway mocking him and saying words in a fake Aussie accent. He had pale blonde hair and was tall with long legs that made him an excellent runner. He had on a plain white collared shirt and blue jeans, completed with a grey bandana tied loosely around his forehead.

Sandy was the third in the group. He was the oldest of them all, despite his appearance. He was short; only about 4'2; and had dirty blonde hair. Golden yellow eyes stood out on his light tan skin. Sandy was mute, making it hard to communicate with others, but his friends helped him by learning sign language. For the people who didn't know sign language, he just wrote it down for them on a notepad he always carried around. Sandy wore the school uniform, however, but he made it so it was a pale yellow color. A gold scarf was wrapped snugly around his neck, like the kind pilots wore.

North was the leader of the Guardians. The Russian had dark brown hair and had a large structure, but not in the fat way, more in the muscular, football player way. He was wearing a red sweatshirt, jeans, and big black boots. His blue eyes had always seen the wonder in everything, no matter what it was. North spoke many languages: English, Latin, Russian, Slovak, Yiddish, and even a little Japanese.

They were called the Guardians because they helped the community in many ways; Tooth volunteered at the nursing home and hospital, Sandy helped translate for the deaf students at the middle and elementary schools, Aster was the assistant teacher for art class, and North worked at the wood shop, making new toys for kids.

Mr. Moon quickly assigned the new boy a seat close to the front of the room, and when he sat down, he let out a heavy sigh.

Tooth had been watching the whole time: ever since he had stepped into the classroom, she had been immediately attracted to him. But something about the way the new boy sat there, with his shoulders all slumped and his head bent down, made Tooth blink hard. The sadness came on fast.

The bell rang and Mr. Moon said, "I'll do a formal introduction after lunch."

All of the kids got up at the same time, hurriedly leaving the room. Only the Guardians and the boy remained.

Tooth, being the cute, friendly person she is, bounded over to the teen and tapped him on his shoulder. She recoiled her hand in shock. He was _freezing._

The new boy looked up at her and smiled sweetly before he too stood, standing to his full height. "Hello! My name's Toothiana Memori, but you can call me Tooth! What's your name?" She stated loudly.

The boy looked at her-kind of squinty-eyed- like a million things were going on inside his own head that were miles and miles away from all of them.

"Hey, Tooth just asked your name." Aster stated grumpily, walking calmly up to the white-haired teen.

The female turned and glared hard at the Aussie. "Aster! He heard me! Give him time to answer!"

Aster feebly shrugged his shoulders.

The boy glanced at the fours other teens and answered slowly, "My name is Jack Frost."

"Nice to meet you, Jack!" Tooth cheered, grabbing his wrist. She flinched at the extreme coldness of his skin. Tooth looked at Jack and studied him closer. He had freckles, barely visible, sprinkled across the bridge of his nose and middle of his cheeks. Jack's neon blue orbs bore into Tooth's amethyst ones.

Jack wriggled slightly at Tooth's touch. He tried to break to his hand away from hers, but she held fast.

Tooth blushed slightly as she realized she had grabbed his wrist without thinking and she recoiled her hand, gesturing in Aster's direction. "That's Aster. He's really grumpy, so you can just ignore him for the time being."

"Hey!" Aster yelled. "I am _not_ grumpy!"

"You just proved my point!" Tooth giggled.

Jack's bell-like laughter sounded throughout the classroom, making Tooth stop in her tracks. She felt her face begin to heat up.

The white-haired teen stopped too. "Was I... not supposed to laugh at that?"

Tooth started to smile again. "No! I mean yes. I mean..." Her cheeks became rosy again as Jack's laughter continued.

Aster glared at Jack. He could sense this kid was trouble. The Aussie knew it ever since the kid had walked in. North suddenly elbowed Aster in the ribs, making him wince. "Why you look so angry, Bunny?"

Aster shot him a dirty look. "_Don't _call me that." He turned his attention back to Jack, who was still laughing along with Tooth. "Jack seems like the kind of person who would get in our way and cause us trouble."

Sandy had been listening to the whole conversation. _What do you mean, Aster? _The small teen signed. _He seems nice to me._

Aster shook his head but stayed silent.

Tooth gestured towards North. "That's St. Nick, but we just call him North." North nodded towards Jack in greeting. Tooth pointed at Sandy. "That's Sandy. He can't talk, so he just uses his notepad to communicate." Sandy signed the word, _Hello._

To everyone's surprise, Jack signed back, _Hello, Sandy. Nice to meet you._

"Where'd you learn sign language?" Tooth asked, amazed.

Jack shrugged. "I've been all over the world, so I've picked up a few things."

"Have you been to India?" Tooth asked while leaning in closer to Jack. She felt her body temperature lower slightly as she neared Jack.

"Yes." Jack answered.

"Russia?" North stated.

"Yup."

"Australia?" Aster said.

Jack nodded.

_Where haven't you been? _Sandy signed.

The white-haired teen paused for a moment before answering, "I haven't been to any of the deserts."

"Really?" Tooth asked. "I've been to all of them. Not very enjoyable though..."

Jack nodded, glancing nervously at the window; the snow had stopped falling long ago. "I have to go." He said as he began making his way towards the empty hallway.

"Hey, Jack, wait a-" Aster began, reaching for Jack's shoulder. As soon as the blonde-haired teen made contact, he pulled his hand back and yelled in surprise. "Dude, you're _freezing!_ Did you fall into a snow drift this morning?"

Jack turned to look at him, ice-blue eyes narrowing. "No." He stated simply. "This is my normal body temperature."

Aster raised an eyebrow. "Your 'normal body temperature' feels like it's about 30 degrees lower than mine!"

Tooth interrupted abruptly. "What Aster is trying to say is that you might be coming down with something."

"No, I'm _fine._" Jack growled out. Everyone, excluding Jack, shivered as the room lowered a good ten degrees. He heaved a sigh and the temperature returned to normal. "I really have to go. See you later. And uh, _thanks._" The last word felt unused and weird as it rolled off of his tongue. Then he turned heel and walked calmly out into the hallway, turning left towards the school exit.

The Guardians all stared after him as he threw open the school doors, grabbed something that was leaning against the brick wall outside, and ran towards the forest. After a few moments of silence, Aster spoke. "He was weird."

Tooth glared at him. "He was not! Different, but not weird!"

Aster simply grunted and turned around, walking towards the lunchroom. The other three followed quietly behind him, murmuring softly to themselves.

**~.OoO.~**

** Hope you enjoyed~!**

** R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2: Signs

A week passed before there was any other sign of Jack. He had been wandering through the hallways whenever Tooth had found him.

A smile lit up her face and she ran forward, calling, "Jack!"

Jack turned around and smiled whenever he saw her.

She halted in front of him and asked, "Where were you? We missed you!"

Jack blinked. They missed him? But he barely knew them! Nobody _ever _missed him. He never stayed in one place so long anyway. Jack _needed _to be free.

"_We?_" Jack replied.

Tooth rolled her eyes. "Yes, silly! Me, Sandy, North, and Aster! You were gone for a week! We were starting to get worried."

"Sorry, I was... traveling for a few days." Jack replied.

Tooth jumped up and down a few times. "Really? Where'd you go?"

"Just around the state."

"Was it fun?"

"It was actually a bit tiring."

"Really? What did you do?"

Jack scoffed and gently ruffled her hair. "You ask to many questions."

Tooth giggled. "I know." The school bell suddenly rang and Tooth gasped. "Oh my gosh! We're gonna be late!" She grabbed Jack's wrist and began to drag him down the hallway to homeroom. Jack stumbled the whole way, but he managed to keep up. They finally arrived and Tooth dumped Jack into his chair and she sat down in her chair in the back of the classroom. Mr. Moon walked into the classroom about five minutes later. Mr. Moon was about Sandy's height and looked almost exactly like him, except for being bald. The only thing on his head was a giant, golden curl that was shaped almost like the moon. He wore a gold and silver buisness suit, complete with little yellow shoes. His green-golden eyes landed on Jack and he smiled, gesturing the teen into the hallway. Jack sighed heavily and followed the teacher into the hallway. The door closed behind them and Aster shot up in his chair, heading towards the door. He pressed his ear against the door.

"Aster!" The Aussie heard Tooth's voice from behind him. "What are you doing?"

Aster turned toward her and put one finger to his pursed lips, signaling her to be quiet. She caught the drift and Aster pressed his ear to the door again.

"-know it's your job, Jack. But people might start to get hints!"

"Then you shouldn't have signed me up for it, Manny! High school is not for me."

"You need to learn to make friends. All those years have made you extremely anti-social. Has anybody even talked to you yet?"

A pause and then, "Yes. Tooth, North, Sandy, and Aster. Well, Aster, not so much, but at least he was nice enough to actually talk to me."

Aster felt himself smiling, but that smile faded whenever he heard Jack's next comment: "But I don't _want_ to make friends. All they do is distract me from my work and I never stay in one place long anyway."

Mr. Moon sighed. "Jack, you remember that night you saved your sister?"

"Yes."

Mr. Moon's voice lowered so Aster couldn't hear what he was saying anymore. He was about to go back to his seat until he heard Jack's voice: he sounded angry this time.

"And you're just now thinking of this? It's kinda of late: I've already grown used to being on my own. Even you didn't talk to me all those years ago. It's not until a week ago that you actually decided to talk to me."

"I had my reasons. Now, we will discuss this later." The doorknob started to turn and Aster turned around, accidentally running into Tooth, North, and Sandy. They untangled themselves from each other and quickly returned to their seats just as the door to the classroom opened and Jack and Mr. Moon walked in. Jack sat quietly in his seat while the teacher sat in his chair behind his desk.

Whenever Mr. Moon started the lesson, Aster kept his gaze on Jack, trying to figure out what he had just heard.

**~.OoO.~**

Homeroom was over as soon as the lunch bell rang **[A/N: Let's just say they have a really long homeroom class. xD]**. Jack stood up from his desk and began to make his way out into the hallway, but was stopped by Aster. The Aussie ran forward and grabbed the white-haired teen by the shoulder, ignoring the shivers that rattled his spine.

Jack turned around and his eyes narrowed.

"Hey, Jack." Aster started. "I just wanted to ask if you want to eat lunch with us."

Tooth, Sandy, and North came up behind Aster and gave Jack a reassuring smile. Jack looked unsure at first, but soon returned the gesture. "Sure," he said. "I don't see why not."

Tooth squealed with delight and latched onto to Jack's arm, dragging him out into the hallway. Aster sighed and rolled his eyes.

"What's wrong, Bunny?" North asked, slapping Aster on the back.

Aster wanted to turn around and slap North as hard as he could, but he held himself back. "North," He growled through his gritted teeth. "Next time you call that, I will punch you so hard your ancestors will scream."

North put up his hands in defense and took a step back.

Aster shook his head and followed Tooth and Jack out into the hallway. He would ask Jack some questions later.

**~.OoO.~**

** Short chappie, but okay. I will work harder next time. Promise. **

** R&R~!**


End file.
